terrible
by Destiny-man
Summary: terrible


Dragon Ball AF

Power Levels

Goku

(normal)= 25,000,000

(SS)=30,000,000

(SS2)=40,000,000

(SS3)=60,000,000

(SS4)=80,000,000

(SS5) = 100,000,000

Gohan

(normal)=20,000,000

(SS=) 26,000,000

(SS2)=39,000,000

(SS3)=51,000,000

(SS4) =75,000,000

Vegeta

(normal)=25,000,000

(SS)=30,000,000

(SS2)=40,000,000

(SS3)=60,000,000

(SS4)=80,000,000

(SS5) =100,000,000

Piccolo

(normal)=13,000,000

(kaioken) = 20,000,000

Trunks

(normal)=16,000,000

(SS)=21,000,000

(SS2) = 35,000,000

Goten

(normal)=15,000,000

(SS)=20,000,000

(SS2) = 34,000,000

Uub (merged with Buu) = 45,000,000

Bardock

(normal)=25,000,000

(SS)=30,000,000

(SS2)=40,000,000

(SS3) =60,000,000

Vegeta

(normal)=29,000,000

(SS)=36,000,000

(SS2)=48,000,000

(SS3)=68,000,000

Hercule-25

Bulma=550

Future Trunks

(normal)=20,000,000

(SS)=25,000,000

(SS2)=35,000,000

(SS3)=55,000,000

Yamcha= 5,000

Tien= 15,000

Chi Chi= 500

Dende=15,000

Pan

(normal)=15,000,000

(SS)=20,000,000

(SS2) =30,000,000

Bulla

(Normal)=14,000,000

(SS)=18,000,000

(SS2)=26,000,000

Raditiz

(Normal)=20,000,000

(SS)=25,000,000

(SS2)=35,000,000

(SS3) =55,000,000

Cell (6th form) =68,000,000

Broly (SS4) =80,000,000

Xizor

(Normal)=35,000,000

(SS)=40,000,000

(SS2)=50,000,000

(SS3)=70,000,000

(SS4)90,000,000

(SS5) =110,000,000

Five years ago Goku died. Three years ago he came back.

Goku was taught super saiyan 5 by Sheron the dragon, Goku taught Vegeta SS5, Goku taught Gohan super saiyan 4, Trunks and Goten both learned super saiyan two, Bardock (father of Goku) came back from the dead and he had mastered SS3,Vegeta's father king Vegeta is back as a SS3, Bulma and Chi Chi both learned how to control ki, Future Trunks is living in the past as a SS3, Yamcha and Tien have both slightly changed in power, Dende has practiced ki control and is stronger than Yamcha and Tien combined, Pan has learned SS2 from Trunks (her boyfriend), Bulla learned SS2 from Pan (her best friend), the world is peaceful, and the dragon balls do not exist

A portal to Inferno has been opened, Raditiz is back as a super saiyan 3, Cell returned and absorbed two more androids and is in his sixth form, Broly went through the portal and is now a SS4, and Xizor the son of Goku (he was born while Goku was with Shenron, he encountered a goddess and the goddess had a child, but Goku is unaware of this) is a SS5 and stronger than both Goku and Vegeta.

In the first battle the villains demonstrated their powers, Raditiz broke Goten's back, Cell tried to absorb Vegeta but Trunks and Bulla killed Cell with a ambush, Broly went into a rage and nearly killed Gohan until Piccolo and Pan intervened and it gave Gohan time to rest, Xizor flew at Goku and tried to beat him but every time Xizor got a advantage Goku would just launch a energy attack and Xizor would fall, in the end Xizor commanded Raditiz and Broly to return to their base.

Two years later

Power Levels

Goku (SS5) = 105,000,000 (trained)

Gohan (SS5) =99,000,000 (learned SS5)

Vegeta (SS5) =105,000,000 (trained)

Piccolo (kaioken) = 23,000,000 (trained)

Trunks (SS3) = 42,000,000 (learned SS3)

Goten (SS3) = 40,000,000 (learned SS3)

Uub (merged with Buu) = 53,000,000 (trained)

Bardock (SS4) =79,000,000 (learned SS4)

King Vegeta (SS4)=82,000,000 (learned SS4)

Hercule-25

Bulma=550

Future Trunks (SS4)=73,000,000 (Learned SS4)

Yamcha= 5,000

Tien= 15,000

Chi Chi= 500

Dende=19,000 (trained)

Pan (SS2) =34,000,000 (trained)

Bulla (SS2)=33,000,000 (trained)

Raditiz (SS4) =83,000,000(learned SS4)

Broly (SS4) =90,000,000 (trained)

Xizor (SS6) =125,000,000(learned SS6)

Gogeta (SS6) = 135,000,000

Both fractions have trained and gotten stronger, but Xizor was still the strongest. Xizor and his squad attacked, Raditiz killed Tien and Yamcha with one punch each, Gohan and Bardock finished off Raditiz with a dual attack, Broly beat up future Trunks until Vegeta intervened and killed Broly proving he is stronger than Broly, Xizor was alone but he was still was calm. Xizor attacked Goku and was about to kill him, but Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bardock, Piccolo, Pan, Bulla, and future Trunks attacked Xizor, giving Goku time to heal. Xizor knocked every one out, Vegeta and Goku fused to form Gogeta (SS6) and Gogeta attacked Xizor. Gogeta was on the edge of finishing of Xizor until they separated and Goku managed to kill Xizor with a spirit bomb. Everyone knocked out, woke up when given a senzu bean and Goku and Vegeta battled. Again

Four years later

Pan and Trunks are married, Future Trunks has gone back to his timeline and married his timeline's videl, Trunks learned SS4,Pan became a SS3, Goten has learned SS4 and is married; Uub's personality became kid buu's and Goku had to kill his prodigy, Hercule died of old age, Bulla dated Goten for a time but married someone else, Dende died and he was replaced by another namekian, Chi Chi and Bulma both died of old age, Piccolo went back to namek, Gohan had another child with Videl, Bardock became a SS5, King Vegeta learned SS5 and went to search for saiyans and lastly Goku and Vegeta both learned SS6.

Power Levels

Goku (SS6) = 130,000,000

Gohan (SS5) =99,000,000

Vegeta (SS6) =130,000,000

Piccolo (kaioken) = 29,000,000

Trunks (SS4) = 53,000,000

Goten (SS3) = 44,000,000

Bardock (SS5) =95,000,000

King Vegeta (SS5)= 99,000,000

Pan (SS3) =41,000,000

Bulla (SS2) =33,000,000

New earth guardian=2,000,000

The End


End file.
